


studio time + kisses before bed

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, but they end up understanding eachother, freddie is seething, nobody's rly happy til the end, poly!queen kinda, there is tension, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: this isn't as soft as the previous ones, but if you like angst!! here you go <3





	studio time + kisses before bed

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @mazzy410   
send an ask!! say hi!!

freddie could be unkind when he wanted to.

freddie could have a sharp tongue when he wanted to, creating lacerations that sliced deep into your skin, with something as small as a scoff, or a twitch of his lips. but he could also be pleasant, tenderness weaved through his soft spoken words, eyes warm and understanding, his hands reassuring.

"roger."  
that voice. the tone of his voice, actually. thin, sharp, loud. it was there. it was loud, like someone's neck snapping. so quiet and loud. the hiss of roger's name slipping from the devil's lips. it was honest to god deafening, in the kitchen they stood in.  
roger turned. "yes, freddie? what's the ma-", he stopped the moment he saw the man's face. it was exotic, ever so beautiful but.. ugly. ugly because those lips were pursed, ugly because those eyes were cutting into roger like a steel blade knife, ugly because this was not the sweet freddie staring him down.  
this was the devil in freddie saying hello.  
"roger, you are aware that john was upset last night?" it sounded like he was holding back his anger, his fury, his annoyance. his words were news to the blonde drummer, though.  
yes, he had nearly thrown a drumstick over at john in their recording session yesterday evening, yes, he had yelled and sworn and made a racket when it was really quite unnecessary, but they probably should be used to it.. right?  
he blinked.  
"john was upset?"  
he received a harsh scoff. roger's skin burned from the ripples of irritation exuding from freddie, like a searing knife. "you are utterly insensitive, roger meddows taylor." and then, freddie left, leaving the pain in the room behind him as the door swung closed.

next morning, the studio was tense.  
john would not look at roger. freddie kept on huffing, sighing, and groaning exasperatedly whenever roger missed a beat on the snare drum. brian was simply anxious, sending looks at him as if to say, 'do something! this session is too negative!' but he was helpless.  
the hour passed with more shrieks of anger from freddie and nervous plucks from john's bass. then, he had had enough. roger threw his drumsticks down, startling the negative energy in the room.  
"what now roger!?"  
"no, freddie, be quiet," and ignoring the high pitched, indignant huff, he went on, "look, i'm sorry for this. i've created this hell of a session from yesterday. it all went downhill when i got angry at you all. freddie, john, brian, i'm being a pain in the arse. i haven't been feeling all too positive recently and it's reflected in our work."  
even john nodded in agreement. "yeah, i uh, don't appreciate a drumstick giving me brain damage.." hearing that, brian started to giggle, a sweet sound, but smoothly held his composure when he earned three steely glares.  
"but uh, i've been stressed out a bit too much, guys. so john, no more drumstick throwing. freddie, calm down with all this perfectionis-", freddie leaned over a bit, eyebrow raised cheekily, "can't help it, darling, we're all perfectionists."  
roger grinned a little to himself. freddie was so unexpectedly perfect. with his weird emotions and extravagant gestures. he could make anyone cry, but was also capable of making a random introvert dance with him.  
"yeah."  
the rest of the session was less uneasy, and when john accidentally fell back from how hard he was dancing, everyone was laughing. even john himself.  
"okay, darlings, please shut up-"  
"john!"  
"no, brian! c'mon, i'm fin-"  
"ROGER CAN YOU PLEASE GET EVERYONE IN ORDER-" freddie shouted from the mic in the control room, and so, he decided to hit his cymbals as hard as he could, startling everyone into action.  
just before the music began again, he swore he heard freddie's delicious laugh. a loud, but short cackle. it was even better than the music, roger decided.

later, after a long, loud game of scrabble, they went to sleep with their ears ringing. roger pulled them all in for a swift kiss on the cheek, a traditional act they had found worked for the band. it was soft, reassuring eachother silently through action. even though it took a few moments, it was heartfelt and genuine.  
freddie patted roger's hair with nimble fingers. "thank you for today. we would've ruined that tape with how much we were going to record, but i think that moment eased everything up. goodnight, darling."  
brian kissed john's cheek and then freddie's, everyone smiling stupidly. "do you think any other band does this? it's a bit silly.. don't you think?"  
roger laughed. "really? brian, it's us. it's queen. we're supposed to be silly sometimes. come here, you haven't kissed my cheek yet."

they fell asleep in a pile on the living room floor, scrabble letters surrounding their still bodies as they rested. the moon shone and the stars twinkled as if to say goodnight.  
freddie could be vicious and gentle, but so could everyone else in the band. they were close and got through anything as one and one only. queen was a band for people who were lost and alone, but also for them. john, roger, freddie, brian. queen was theirs, and everyone's.  
the shining moon sang songs through the open window as the boys slept peacefully.


End file.
